gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Sprint Racing League
Halo Sprint Racing League (HSRL) is considered to be the most famous and challenging racing league in Halo: Reach. The HSRL was formed in 2011 and is currently in the pre-season for Season 4 which will begin in 2014. History The Halo Sprint Racing League(NASCAR Sprint Cup Mongoose division) began in 2011 and slowly gained notice by the community. Though some considered the leagues racing "too strict" others quickly found success in the series and carried it to the top of all the racing leagues in Halo: Reach. When the series returned in 2012, almost all racing fans in Halo: Reach were racing week in and week out. Despite some more internal problems, the series remained in popularity and had yet another successful season. The 2013 season is perhaps the most record-breaking season. The season got off to a great start as RACER2462, a veteran won the Daytona 500 after Juns let him by. New talent such as rcrunkle, pieguy, and AmericaRacing89 began to rise and take on veterans such as BigPooPooXD (Better known as Juns) and DV24. However, once the Chase for the Cup '13 began, controversy became the #1 word in the series. Many began to race harder and wreck each other near the end of races due to the tight championship race. At first this was not much of a problem but after one driver, uncle blake 88 (Better known as ZooE) began doing this repeatedly, many began to question his racing talents and he was even suspended a race and removed from the Chase after his actions. One driver, AmericaRacing89, joined the league at Kansas and slowly gained attention from his fellow drivers after he proved that he can race respectfully. Despite dive-bombing incidents at Martinsville which required him to "park" his car for a lap, some expect him to get a win soon and be a title contender next season. The next race took place at Texas Motor Speedway and saw BigPooPooXD capture yet another victory in the season and get even closer to his championship hopes. The race after that, Phoenix International Raceway, saw the point gap maintain only three points for BigPooPooXD after the race was handed to DV2014 for the win. The final race would be held at Homestead-Miami Speedway, the home track for Juns. The racing was tight from the drop of the green flag and saw excitement all around. After a late race caution, it was down to a Green-White-Checkerd finish. Championship contender pieguy2772 had controversial contact with uncle blake 88, known as "zooe" while BigPooPooXD crossed the line; he became the 2013 HSRL Season 3 Champion, his second consecutive career championship by a record 7 points, finishing 3rd or better. The 2014 season got off to a great start with Preseason Thunder but shortly after it went downhill. With little to no members reporting to practice sessions some began to question loyalty. The Sprint Unlimited would be the biggest downfall in series history. The race got off to a great start with AmericaRacing89 (Now running the #24) started on pole and led the first lap. Cautions would appear left and right until finally a long green flag stretch would calm the field down. A mandatory caution with five laps to go was the highlight because after it, Juns230 would flip violently causing a Green-White-Checkered. When the race restarted, it was all ZooE (Now in the #3) would win the race after a photo finish between PatsFan (Now driver of the #22) and Juns230 would see Pats come in second. A last-lap crash in Turn 4 would put Pieguy and BiPolarBear in the final spots with AmericaRacing89 taking fifth. Driver Roster Track List (Same as above) Category:Halo